Item-only skills and effects
Many Unique and Set items and Runewords in Resurgence have skills or effects that are otherwise not available to any class. These range from completely new attacks and spells, special trigger effects, timed buffs and unique auras. To find out which items provide which skills or effects, entering the skill name into the search bar on this Wiki should give you a list of pages containing the appropriate items. Effects Fortify: ''' This is a buff that lasts two seconds and grants Physical Damage Reduction and Magic and Elemental Damage Reduction via the following formulas: PDR = 10 + BASE_DEFENSE/120 at 60 PDR MDR = 20 + (SUM_UNCAPPED_RESISTANCES-200)/4 at 130 MDR '''Elemental Volatility: '''Every 5 seconds, 33% chance to gain 100% Increased Fire, Cold or Lightning Damage for 5 seconds '''Elemental Adaption: '''Every 5 seconds, 33% chance to gain 100% Fire, Cold or Lightning Absorb for 5 seconds '''Elemental Equilibrium: '''Increases to Any Element damages apply to all Elements Active skills These skills give the player a completely new skill. Some are designed as utility skills, while others are powerful enough to create completely new character builds around. '''Arcane Blast: Vortex Strike: Healing Wave: Explosive Decoy: Thunder Storm: Scald: Flammability: Frostbite: Conductivity: Triggered skills Some new skills present on items cannot be cast by the player and are only available through triggering "on attack", "on striking", "when struck" or "on kill" effects. Goreburst: Starburst: Windburst: Reverberate: Toxic Spikes: Auras Pestilence: Vulnerability: Conditional buffs Low Life or Low Mana: Listed bonuses or effects are active only when the player has less than 33% Life or Mana Full Life or Full Mana: Listed bonuses or effects are active only when the player is on 100% Life or Mana Gain buffs Gain buffs or gain skills are present on many items and give the player character significant power for a short period of time. The duration varies from item to item, these skills can be triggered by "on attack", "on striking", "when struck" and "on kill". * Enrage: 20% Increased Attack Rate, 50% Enhanced Damage * Diamond Skin: 30% Physical Resistance, +5000 Defense * Empower: +5 to All Skills * Conduction: +15% Lightning Damage, -15% Enemy Lightning Resistance * Avalanche: 20% Increased Attack Speed, 20% Increased Cold Damage * Hellfire: 40% Increased Fire Damage * Brutality: 120% Enhanced Damage, 25% Chance of Crushing Blow * Purity: 50% All Resistances, 10% Maximum All Resistances * Corruption: 40% Increased Poison Damage, -20% Enemy Magic Resistance * Finesse: 30% Deadly Strike, +3000 Attack Rating * Grace: 30% Increased Attack Rate, 80% Faster Hit Recovery * Aegis: 60% Faster Block Rate, 30% Chance to Block, 100% Enhanced Defense, 50% Damage Resist * Blood Rage: 5% Life Leech, 10% Increased Attack Speed, 50% Increased Attack Rating * Good Fortune: 200% Magic Find, 500% Gold Find * Haste: 40% Increased Attack Speed, 40% Faster Hit Recovery, 40% Faster Run/Walk, 40% Faster Block Rate * Fire Immune: '''Invulnerability to Fire damage * '''Cold Immune: Invulnerability to Cold damage * Lightning Immune: Invulnerability to Lightning damage * Resurgence: +3 All Skills, 40% Increased Attack Speed, 100% Enhanced Damage =